


Typo

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, autocorrect, fill for shadowhunters ficathon, microfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>114: You will machete through this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typo

**Author's Note:**

> microfill for [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=6#t1023553)

102: How's hunting?

Magnus sends the text to Alec with a grin. Technically he could just ask later when Alec came by, but where's the fun in that?

103: Busy. Jace full of stupid. Clary too.  
104: Why are straight people dumb.

Snickering, Magnus puts the finishing touches on his latest potion, ladling it carefully into a phial. 

106: And to think, he's your parabatai

His phone chimes with a reply just as he's putting the stopper in.

110: He found a nest. Going in. Text you later.

Settling the phial in the fridge next to the pickled tentacles and above the newt's eye, Magnus contemplates his reply.

114: You will machete through this!!

He sends the text without double checking it and groaned when he read the message, sending a second text with a correction.

115: *make it  
115: You'd better not have to machete your way through this

The doorbell rings, interrupting him (although was waiting for a text from his boyfriend who was probably slaying demons at the moment really something you could interrupt?).

"Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus calls, setting his phone aside.

-

It's not until later, after the frantic werewolf was gone (with a tracking spell and a healing potion for disorientation in hand), that he checks his messages again, raising an eyebrow.

312: too late

Alec is definitely going to have some explaining to do when he comes by.


End file.
